warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Nevellicht
Over mij Hey , leuk dat je eens op mijn profielpagina kijkt! Ik ben een meisje en heb thuis twee huisdieren, een hond en een kat. Ik hou enorm veel van hen en ben ook blij dat ik ze als huisdieren heb. Ik ga over een week ongeveer terug naar school, dan zit ik in het eerste middelbaar. Ik kijk er naar uit om de nieuwe vakken te leren en te ontdekken hoe het is om in het middelbaar te zitten. Ik hou ook van studeren (ja, ik weet het, je vindt me nu vast een raar kind), gewoon omdat ik ervan hou om dingen te weten te komen. Mijn hobby's Wat ik dus al zei, hou ik van tekenen, lezen, schrijven, studeren en mijn poes. Ik teken wel graag, maar ik kan me er heel hard aan frustreren, zeker als ik iets probeer en dat het dan niet lukt, dat is echt irritant xD En dan lezen; ik lees graag ik Warrior Cats, ik ben nu aan De vierde Leerling bezig. Ik schrijf ook Warrior Cats verhalen, die kun je vinden op de WC ff wiki. Tekenen Ik teken vaak, dat zijn meestal mensen of katten. Ik kan me er heel hard aan frustreren, zeker als ik iets probeer en dat het dan niet lukt, dat is echt irritant xD Schrijven Ik schrijf mijn eigen verhalen, maar ook Warrior Cats verhalen, die kun je vinden op de WC ff wiki. Lezen En dan lezen; ik lees graag ik Warrior Cats, ik ben nu aan De vierde Leerling bezig. Mijn huisdieren Ik had vroeger ook zelf een kat (Witneus), een zwarte kat (ik weet niet of het een poes of een kater was) met een wit puntje op de borst en natuurlijk ook op de neus. Mijn zus had ook een kat (Zwartneus), een zwarte kat (daarvan weet ik ook niet of het een poes of een kater was). Vroeger hadden we ook nog een andere poes, maar die is opeens verdwenen en we hebben die nooit meer terug gezien (Picky). Ik had ook twee konijntjes, maar mijn ouders hadden die weg gedaan omdat ze begonnen te paren en we er uiteindelijk te veel hadden, denk ik. Ik had ook nog twee vissen, maar één ervan is gestorven toen we op reis waren (wees gerust, hij of zij werd wel verzorgd hoor) en de andere was ervoor al gestorven. Let wel op, al die huisdieren waren er toen ik pas 2 jaar was ofzo, dus daarom weet ik niet alle gegevens meer. Tekeningen thumb|Deze prachtige tekening is van Lovebluestar! 165px|left|Deze heb ik zelf getekend! Ik als krijgskat Als krijgskat heet ik Nevellicht. Ik vind dat echt een mooie naam. En de naam komt ook voor in een fanfiction van mij (maar wel wat later). Ik ben een dappere vrouwtjeskrijgskat die goede krabbels en beten kan uitdelen. Ik ben wit met donkere en grijze strepen en helderblauwe ogen. Ik woon in de DonderClan, aan het meer. En ik hou zoveel van Sparwolk, maar hij woont in een andere Clan. Ik ben de dochter van Dauwster, de leider van de DonderClan. Mijn vader is Konijnhart, de commandant van de DonderClan. Mijn broer is Schelpkit. hij is enorm rustig en het tegenovergestelde van Mistkit. Zij is erg actief. Fanfiction Ik ben bezig met een fanfiction. Ik ben nu bezig aan mijn tweede verhaal van mijn tweede serie. Hier volgt een overzicht van de verhalen waar ik aan bezig ben of die ik nog moet schrijven: https://warriorcatsfanfiction.fandom.com/nl/wiki/Nevellichts_fanfictions! Ik hoop dat ik je heb kunnen overtuigen om mijn fanfictions te lezen. Als er nog tips zijn, laat het dan zeker weten! Favoriete katten 5.Blauwster (ze kon haar Clan goed leiden en is heel wijs) 4.Mistvoet (ze is de beste commandant ooit en is heel loyaal) 6.Zilverstroom (ik vind het jammer dat ze moest doodgaan. Ik vond Grijsstreep en Zilverstroom zo goed bij elkaar passen) 7.Kwiklicht (ik vond haar leuk in de tweede serie, maar in hetvlaatse deel van de derde serie vind ik haar net meer leuk. Ze heefthaar geheim verzwegen voor haar ortner en dat is gewoon laf. Als je een partner hebt is dat iemand die je kan vertrouwen en daarzeg je alles tegen, wat zij dus niet heeft gedaan) 2.Gaaiveder (ik vind hem echt een leuke kater; zelfs met zijn sarcasme xD) 3.Spikkelblad (ze is zo wijs! ik vind het leuk dat ze in de boeken blijft verschijnen) 8.Vuurster (hij is een leuke kater in de eerste serie, in de series daarna vind ik hem niet meer zo leuk) 1.Geeltand (ik vind haar echt geweldig omdat ze vaak zo knorrig doet xD) 9.Ravenpoot (hij is een leuke kater en ik vind het zo grappig dat hij gay is!) Minst favoriete katten 1.Hulstloof (Ik haat ze! In het begin van de derde serie was ze nog oke, maar naar het einde toe vind ik haar gewoon echt niet leuk, voorl in Zonsopgang) 2.Tijgerster (Het is zo erg wat hij allemaal gedaan heeft) 3.Havikwind (wat hij met Motvleugel gedaan heeft. Hij is net zoals zijn vader) 4.Aspels (hij was gewoon jaloers op Braamklauw) 5.Kraaiveder (waarom heeft hij zo veel poezen gehad? En nog jonkies ook!) 6.Millie (Ik heb getwijfeld of ik Millie bij mijn minst favoriete katten zou zetten, maar ik heb het uiteindelijk toch gedaan, want ik vind dat Zilverstroom gewoon veel beter bij Grijsstreep past dan Millie) De eerste serie Ik heb eigenlijk niet veel te zeggen over de eerste serie. Ik vond het erg leuk, leuker dan de tweede serie. Ik vond het ook leuk om te lezen hoe een jonge poesiepoes kan uitgroeien tot een groots leider. Mijn Warrior Cats boeken Ik lees alle Warrior Cats boeken via de bieb. Het is gratis en ik vind het leuk om naar de bieb te gaan ;-) Het is wel heel irritant als je boek er niet is! Ik heb wel het Schetsboek, Dagboek en Geeltands geheim thuis liggen (vind ik wel leuk). Ook De wereld van de Clans heb ik thuis liggen. Mijn poes Ik wil heel graag iets zeggen over mijn poes, want ik hou van haar! Hier zijn een aantal dingen over haar: Ze is echt super lief. Ze heeft nog nooit gebeten en nog nooit gekrabd. (Tenzij bij mij dan. Maar ik had een stukje vlees vast dus dat telt niet xD) Ze is 17 jaar en ze wordt 18 op 7 april (de dag waarop ze verjaart heb ik gewoon helemaal zelf gekozen, want... kijk gewoon naar het volgende xD) Ze werd gevonden door m'n papa toen ik nog niet geboren was. (Daarom dus...) Toen was ze nog een klein kittentje. En nu is ze een oude huiskat xD Soms slaat ze op mijn hond. Met haar pootje zo tegen de bil van Spike. Hilarisch! Ze is wit met zwarte vlekken en gele ogen. Ze komt ook voor in een fanfiction van me. Haar naam blijft gewoon hetzelfde xD Ook heb ik een kort verhaaltje over haar geschreven: https://warriorcatsfanfiction.fandom.com/nl/wiki/Nevellichts_fanfiction/_Shiva's_Verlangen Tegenwoordig wordt ze altijd ziek voor de winter begint. Maar ja, ze leeft nog dus... Ze heeft ook veel bijnamen. De populairste is Poezekop, ik weet het: raar, maar ze let alleen maar op de "oe" klank en daarmee. Als je bv: appelmoes zegt, luistert ze ook. Wat mijn poes zoal lust: melk, kaas, mayonaise, chips (en vooral buggles), chocomousse, chocolademelk, aardappelpuree, frietjes, champignons, pizza, alles van vlees en vis,... en gewoon katteneten ;-) Ik vind dat ze erg veel lijkt op Geeltand (ja, Shiva heeft gele en klein beetje zwarte tanden). Ze is ook zo knorrig en ze verwacht van ons dat we ALTIJD met eten klaar staan als ze honger heeft of dat we meteen de deur voor haar gaan open doen als ze naar buiten moet. Dus als we er niet meteen zijn voor haar, dan kan ze erg knorrig en irritant beginnen doen door heel het huis bijeen te miauwen. Mijn moeder zegt van niet, maar m'n vader wel, en hij zegt dat ze ooit een nestje gehad heeft. Vooraan aan haar rechterondertand heeft ze geen tand meer. Wel nog een klein stukje, maar dat is al. Als mijn poes bij een Clan zou horen, dan zou het de SchaduwClan zijn. Mijn hond Ik weet niet waarom ik ook iets over mijn hond ga zeggen, maar ik heb ook al iets over m'n kat gezegd dus dan ga ik het natuurlijk ook voor mijn hond doen. Hij is 13 jaar en wordt 14 op 4 januari (dat heb ik NIET zelf uitgevonden xD) Hij houdt van kusjes en knuffeltjes en zo. Ja, hij is echt een schoothondje en altijd als ik zit, klimt hij op me en smeert hij m'n gezicht vol met speeksel xD Als hij kan, dan wilt hij heel graag katten aanvallen en hij zou ze kunnen vermoorden. Dat is nog nooit gebeurd (gelukkig maar xD), ik heb ook een kat, maar die valt hij niet aan, omdat hij weet dat ze "de baas" is over hem. Spike heeft ook bijnamen, de meest gebruikte is Spikkel. Zijn ras is een Jack Russel. Die hondjes hebben van die korte hangende oortjes. Bij hem is dat anders, hij heeft rechtopstaande oortjes, en nee, daarmee, is hij niet in valide xD Hij had vroeger ook een vriendje, Darco, ze waren echt beste vriendjes. Hij speelt graag met een tennisbal, hij kan er wel weken mee spelen! Andere speeltjes kauwt hij zo kapot! Hij is wit met bruine vlekken en heeft een stompje als staart, vroeger was dat normaal voor dat ras dat ze die eraf knipten. Hij is geboren in een nestje van zeven. hij slaapt vaak met zijn ogen open. Favoriete quote in Warrior Cats Grijsstreep: "Dank je." Zilverstroom: "Stomme idioot! Wat doe je in mijn territorium?" Grijsstreep: "Verdrinken?" Zilverstroom: "Waarom verdrink je je niet in je eigen territorium?" Grijsstreep: "Ja, maar wie zou me daar dan komen redden?" —Zilverstroom nadat ze Grijsstreep heeft gered uit de rivier. Favoriete Clans 1. DonderClan (geen idee waarom, maar het is gewoon een leuke Clan) 2. WindClan (De WindClan staat bekend van een zwakke Clan te zijn, en ik zou graag de WindClan weer groot maken, ook al zouden veel katten dat willen xD) 3. RivierClan (De naam vind ik heel erg mooi, en ja, geen idee xD) 4. SchaduwClan (Ik heb de SchaduwClan nooit echt gemogen. Zij zijn vooral sluw en willen vaak territorium inpikken, en daar ben ik niet echt voor) Hoe ik Warrior Cats heb leren kennen Met de school gingen we vaak naar de bibliotheek. Ik nam vaak van die stomme boeken; er waren alleen maar stomme boeken. En op een dag, dacht ik: ik ga maar eens naar de boeken gaan kijken die voor een wat oudere leeftijd zijn. Ik was toen 9 jaar en zat in het 4e leerjaar, of groep 6. Dus ik ging dan naar de andere rij, waar de dikkere boeken stonden. Daar zag ik allemaal Warrior Cats boeken. En ik dacht: wow, lekker dikke boeken! En het gaat over katten! Ik was meteen enthousiast en heel blij nam ik het eerste boek mee. Maar dan, iets wat ik nooit ga vergeten... Mijn juf had gezien dat ik een dik boek had genomen en ze zei dat ik die moest terugleggen en een andere nemen. Ik was zo kwaad! En nu ben ik nog steeds kwaad op die juf! Ik zal dat echt nooit vergeten! Maar gelukkig is het me de volgende keer toch gelukt om stiekem dat boek te nemen xD Eigen wiki!!! Ik heb samen met Blauwster1 een wiki opgericht: Ruimte wiki! Kom gerust eens langs! En als je niet zo van de ruimte houdt, kan je nog steeds bewerken! (Waarschijnlijk is er nog een hoop om te bewerken ;-)) Ik smeek je, kom alsjeblieft, de wiki heeft nood aan nieuwe gebruikers! *overdreven gehuil* Want ik ben de enigste actieve gebruiker! *nog meer overdreven gehuil* Ik heb ook een andere wiki, samen met Vuurster 1, kom gerust eens langs, het is er leuk! De rare wezens wiki Poll Gefeliciteerd! Je bent helemaal tot hier kunnen komen! Heb je wel alles gelezen? Vul de poll in! Heb je heel mijn profielpagina kunnen lezen? Jaaaa!!! Nee, phoephoe, veelste veel om te lezen...